Toy Story 2
Toy Story 2 is a sequel to the first Toy Story. Plot A few years after the events in Toy Story, Woody prepares to go to cowboy camp with Andy. The next day, Woody discovers that the penguin toy Wheezy has been shelved for months due to a broken squeaker. When Andy's mother puts Wheezy in a yard sale, Woody rescues him, but is stolen by a toy collector. Buzz Lightyear and the other toys recognize the thief from a commercial as Al McWhiggin, the greedy owner of a toy shop called Al's Toy Barn. Buzz, Hamm, Mr. Gourd Head, Slinky Dog, and Rex set out to rescue Woody. At Al's apartment, Woody learns that he is a valuable collectable based on a 1950s TV show called Woody's Roundup ''and is set to be sold to a toy museum in Tokyo. He was confused he noticed a choir of angels singing the song "Woody's Round-Up". The other toys from the show—Jessie, Woody's horse Bullseye, and Stinky Pete—are excited to go, but Woody wants to return home because he is still Andy's toy. Jessie is upset because the museum is only interested in the collection if Woody is in it. Without him, they will be returned to storage. When Woody's arm is accidentally torn off, he attempts to retrieve it and escape but is foiled. The next morning, Woody's arm is repaired, and he learns that Jessie was once the beloved toy of a child named Emily, who eventually outgrew her and gave her away. Stinky Pete warns him that the same fate awaits him when Andy grows up, whereas he will last forever in the museum. This convinces Woody to stay, now believing that all toys eventually get discarded by their owners. Meanwhile, Buzz and the other toys reach Al's Toy Barn. While searching the store for Woody, Buzz is imprisoned in acardboard box by another Buzz Lightyear action figure with a utility belt, who thinks he is a real space ranger. The new Buzz joins the other toys, who mistake him as their Buzz and, after discovering Al's plan, they make their way to his apartment. The real Buzz escapes and pursues them. After the toys find Woody, the real Buzz rejoins them and proves that he is Andy's Buzz, but Woody refuses to return home. Buzz reminds Woody of "a toy's true purpose" and warns him that in the museum, he will never be played with by a child again. After seeing a boy play on the TV, Woody changes his mind and asks the Roundup toys to come with him, but Stinky Pete prevents their escape because he wants to go to Japan, as he was never sold to children. Al arrives and takes the Roundup toys with him, so Andy's toys follow him while the new Buzz chooses to remain behind. Accompanied by three toy Aliens, they steal a Pizza Planet delivery truck and follow Al to the airport, where they enter thebaggage handling system and free Woody. Stinky Pete rips Woody's right arm again and tries to mutilate him, but is stuffed into a little girl's Barbie backpack by Andy's toys to teach him a lesson of what it's like to be played with. They free Bullseye, but Jessie ends up on the plane bound for Japan. Assisted by Buzz and Bullseye, Woody frees Jessie and the toys find their way home. When Andy returns home from camp, he accepts Jessie, Bullseye, and the Aliens as his new toys, thinking his mother bought them. The toys learn from a commercial that Al's business has suffered due to failing to sell the Roundup toys. Woody tells Buzz that he is not worried about Andy discarding him because, when he does, they will always have each other for company. Meanwhile, Wheezy has been fixed and ends the film with a Sinatra-style version of "You've Got a Friend in Me". Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Buzz Lightyear Theme Song *Woody's Round-Up *Sneeze if You Need To (from ''Abe and the Amazing Promise) *Show You Love *Hum, Ding, Purr, Whee! Trivia *Music from LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space!, LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed, and ''LarryBoy and the Bad Apple '' was used. *"Hum, Ding, Purr, Whee!" and "Show You Love" were sung again. *This episode felt like it was animated after Big Idea finished production on Tomato Saywer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue. *This features references from the first two episodes of Minnesota Cuke. *Buzz shaking Stinky Pete is similar to LarryBoy shaking the Milk Money Bandit, in "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed". *Buzz mentions "Heroes of the Bible! Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong!". *The angels from Jonah returned. *Buzz calls loitering people "innocent bystanders". This is a reference to "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple". Cast *Larry the Cucumber as Sheriff Woody Pride *Bob the Tomato as Buzz Lightyear *Petunia Rhubarb as Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl *Zippy the Buffalo as Bullseye *Apollo Gourd as Stinky Pete *Mr. Lunt as Mr. Gourd Head *Ellen as Mrs. Gourd Head *The French Peas as the Squeeze Toy Aliens *Jimmy Gourd as Hamm *Jerry Gourd as Rex *Pa Grape as Sarge *Mr. Nezzer as Al *Po Tato as Wheezy *Mirabelle as Barbie *Madame Blueberry as Bo Peep *The Fib from Outer Space as Zurg *Junior Asparagus as Andy *Ermie Asparagus as Molly *Archibald Asparagus as Slinky Dog *Li'l Nate as Lenny Category:New episodes Category:Episodes